gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Tubbington
Über mich Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und ich liebe 'GLEE!!!!!!!'' Meine Beiträge * Meine Lieblingscharakter #'''Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) ''und'' Lord Tubbington (Aragon) #'Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet)' ' '.................................................. irgendwann später.................. #Brittany Pierce (Heather Morris) #Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) #Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron) #Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) #Sebastian Smythe (Grant Gustin) #Kitty Wilde (Becca Tobin) #Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale) #Brody Weston (Dean Geyer) #Noah Puckerman (Mark Salling) #Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) #Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) #Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) #Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner) #Cassandra July (Kate Hudson) #Isabelle Wright (Sarah Jessica Parker) 'Lieblingspaare' #'Klaine' (Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson) #'Wildebrams (Kitty Wilde & Artie Abrams)' #'Quick (Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman)' #'Dantana (Dani & Santana Lopez) ' #'Santittany (Brittany S. Pierce & Santana Lopez)' #'Artittany (Artie Abrams & Brittany S. Pierce)' ' 'Lieblingsfreundschaften #'BLAM' (Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans) #THE UNHOLY TRINITY (Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany Pierce) #Hummelpezberry (Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry) #Blina (Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang) #Pinn (Noah Puckerman & Finn Hudson) #Blainttany (Blaine Anderson & Brittany Pierce) #Kurtcedes (Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones) #Quartie (Quinn Fabray & Artie Abrams) #Faberry (Quinn Fabray & Rachel Berry) #Karley (Kitty Wilde & Marley Rose) #Quinncedes (Quinn Fabray & Mercedes Jones) 'Liebingssongs' #'Don't stop believin' (Alle Versionen)' #'Push it' #'Maybe this time' #'It's my life/Confession' #'Hate on me' #'Sweet Caroline' #'Proud Mary' #'I'll stand by you' #'True colors' #'Jump' #'Don't rain on my parade' #'Hello I love you' #'Like a prayer' #'Dream on' #'Safety dance' #'Faithfully' #'Me against the music' #'Losing my religion ' #'Teenage Dream' #'Baby it's cold outside' #'Silly Love Songs' #'Candles' #'Born this way' #'Somewhere only we know' #'Friday' #'Something's coming' #'Alle Michael Songs' #'Paradise by the Dashboard light' #'The scientist' #'Barley Breathing' #'It's time ' #'All or nothing' #'Outcast' #'Hall of Fame' #'Heros' #'Call me maybe' #'To love you more' #'Against all odds' #'Come what may ' #'Teenage Dream (Acoustic)' #'Hopelessly Devoted to you' #'Wake me up before you go-go' #'Nutbush City Limits' #'Copacabana' #'White Christmas ' #'We will Rock you' #'Girl on fire' #'Shout' #'Footloose ' #'Don't stop me now' #'Alle Beatles songs außer Get Back und Sgh.Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band' #'Alle Billy Joel Songs aber vorallem PIANO MAN ' #'Loser Like Me (beide Versionen)' 'Lieblingsepisoden' 'Staffel 1:' #Kinder der Lüge #Angeregte Organismen #Ouvertüre #Der Traum macht die Musik #Spielverderberspiele #Acafellas #Balladen #Wer ist im Bilde? #Haarspaltereien #Im Takt der Angst #Furcht und Tadel #Jenseits von Gut und Sue #Liebe ist ein weiter Weg #Alles steht auf dem Spiel #Guter Ruf #Schlechter Ruf #Hallo Hölle! #The Power Of Madonna #Viel Theater! #Triumph oder Trauer? #Remix #April, April 'Staffel 2:' #Unsere eigenen Songs #Ungeküsst #Dicht ist Pflicht #Sexy #New York #Britney/Brittany #Rivalen der Krone #Liebeslied zum Leid #Born This Way #Das jüngste Gerücht #Amor muss verrückt sein #The Rocky Horror Glee Show #Das neue Toastament #Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten #Duette #Ersatzspieler #Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle #Neue Welten #Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat #Nacht der Vernachlässigten #Das Comeback der Teufelin #Totenfeier 'Staffel 3:' #Love Side Story #Was würde Michael Jackson tun? #Im Schatten des Bruders #Das Purple-Piano Project #Menschliche Requisite #Die Zeit deines Lebens #Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit # And the winner is... #Böse Klatsche #Einhornpower #Irisch was los #Auf dem Weg # Galaktische Weihnachten # Saturday Night Glee-ver #Houston, wir haben ein Problem! #Will will # Spanisches Blut # Gorilla mit Herz # Am Ende aller Kräfte